


[Art] "Mine"

by convallaria_majalis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Cock Rings, Collars, F/M, Femdom, GET IT SATINE, NSFW Art, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convallaria_majalis/pseuds/convallaria_majalis
Summary: Obitine pegging. That's all you need to know.





	[Art] "Mine"

  


**Author's Note:**

> The worst thing about the tumblr nsfw ban is having to actually come up with a title for your dirty art, am I right? The most words I had going on in my head while drawing this was "hehehe F/m obitine hot." Not a good title.
> 
> Anyway, "mine" is what she's saying into his ear. God, I love drawing or writing femdom with these two.


End file.
